The Beast Boy-Shaped Hole In The Wall
by HarmonyGal
Summary: The hillarious tale of Raven throwing solid objects at Beast Boy, Manga Love Bubbles filling up the hallway, and of course, a Beast Boy-shaped hole in the wall! (COMPLETE!)


The lamp shattered against the wall, it's pieces scattering everywhere.

"Get out of my room!" Raven boomed.

Beast Boy smirked. "I knew it! You're in love with me!"

"I said GET OUT!" she screamed, this time throwing a large fan.

Beast Boy jumped to avoid it and casually leant against the wall. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Rae. Heaps of girls want a piece of... _The Beast_ ," he announced, making an awkward thrust with his pelvis.

Had Raven been in any other mood, she would've at least stuck a finger down her throat and pretended to vomit. But right now, fire pierced her eyes, and she was wondering where the nearest sledge-hammer was.

"Let me make this perfectly clear," Raven seethed. "If you aren't out of my room in .5 seconds I will not hesitate to rip your arm out of it's socket and punch you in the balls with your own fist!"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Beast Boy crooned.

" **AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"**

And with a flick of her wrist, Raven had sent him flying out of her room, leaving him to smash against the wall opposite Raven's door. The door slammed shut, and a frustrated cry sounded from the other side.

Beast Boy picked himself up and dusted himself off, just as Cyborg rounded the corner and immediately saw the Beast-Boy-shaped dent in the wall.

"Uh...Beastie," he said warily, "everything okay?"

Beast Boy beamed. "Yep. Raven just basically admitted she's in love with me."

Cyborg eyed the imprint in the wall, then gave Beast Boy a quick once-over, noting the new scratches and bruises on his body. "She _did_?"

"Oh yeah, she's just...how do I put this...in denial."

Cyborg scrunched up his face in confusion. "So she told you she loves you...but she's denying it? BB, what the hell just happened?"

He sighed as he began to tell the story. "Okay, this is how it went down; Robin told me that Starfire told him that Raven told her that she wanted to see me—"

"I'm already confused."

"Do you want to hear this or not?! Anyway, I went into Raven's room and everything was fine. Until we started talking about Terra."

If Cyborg had been drinking a glass of water, he would've done a spit-take. "WHAT?! You started talkin about your Ex to a girl who's in love with you? What's wrong with you?!"

"I didn't know she was in love with me when we started talking about her! Anyway, like I was saying, we started talking about her, and Raven asked me if I loved Terra, and I said yes. She asked me if I could ever love anyone else, and I said probably. And then she freaked out! Over 'probably'! That's when I asked her why it mattered, because it wasn't as if she was in love with me..."

"And _then_?" Cyborg prodded, leaning in, as if this was a juicy TV soap-opera.

"And then she went quiet. I said 'Wait...you're in love with me, aren't you', and then she threw a lamp at me and threatened to neuter me, and then you showed up and here we are!"

" _You realise I can hear every word you idiots are saying, right?"_ Raven said from behind the door.

"So do you admit you like me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I never said that!"

"But do you admit it?"

The other side of the door went quiet. For a whole minute, nobody spoke. Then, finally, the door opened, and Raven emerged. She grabbed Beast Boy, dipped him, and kissed him passionately. Manga love bubbles immediately filled the air, as Cyborg's jaw hit the floor and his eyes widened. "Damn, it's gettin _saucy_!"

Raven brought Beast Boy upright, pulled away, and smiled. "Figure it out," she said, and sauntered down the hallway, disappearing from sight around the corner.

Beast Boy's eyes turned into hearts, as his gaze lingered on where Raven was just standing. He shook his head vigorously, and the heart-eyes disappeared, his normal ones returning.

"So...wait," Cyborg said. "was that a real kiss or a sympathy kiss?"

Beast Boy swerved to Cyborg. "There's such a thing as a sympathy kiss?" he said, eyes widening in worry.

"I-I think so," Cyborg replied.

"Well it seemed like a real kiss...but what if it wasn't?!" Beast Boy cried. "Oh man, what if that was code for 'I hate you and I never want to see you again'?"

"Why does it matter?"

"BECAUSE NOW _I'M_ IM LOVE WITH _HER_! Raven! Wait up!" Beast Boy cried, running down the hallway after her.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Here we go." And he scampered down the hallway after Beast Boy.

Just then, Robin and Starfire emerged from around the opposite corner. Starfire immediately let out a small cry of horror when she saw the large dent in the wall shaped like Beast Boy's body, the wide open door to Raven's room, and the hallway full of Manga love bubbles!

"Robin," Starfire said in panic, "what has happened? Are friends Raven and Beast Boy in trouble?"

Robin blinked rapidly. "Uh...I have no idea, Star. I have no idea."

And with that, they sped down the hallway, in search of the others, more than ready to hear the explanation of the entire thing.

 **Please review! Don't know when I'll be posting next, but probably soon, but no idea what about...I can take suggestions if you want? Ideas anyone? (Doesn't just have to be about Teen Titans;))**

 **XOXO HarmonyGal**


End file.
